spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kasoku/um
I repeat, If you're Reading this, Here's my Story why I've edited about that Animated Dinosaur Film DINO TIME on moviefanon.wikia.com. Plus, It's true. Ahem, It all Started back in Spring 2012. I was sitting on my chair Minding my own Business browsing on YouTube. Then Suddenly I saw a trailer sample of a new Animated Dinosaur called DINO MOM. It looked a little like the 3rd ICE AGE Movie I saw in Eye Popping 3D back in the Summer of 2009. Only this one had some new characters. Even Human Characters. Plus, one of the human characters let out some familiar voices. I've recognized the 2 voices, It was my 2 favorite voiced Actresses Pamela Segall Adlon & Tara Charendoff Strong. You know like from the show King Of The Hill. I've herd their voices when I was 4 years old back in Fall 1996 & I've grown Fond of them since. Anyway, After witnessing that sample I was wondering if that might come to Movie Theaters everywhere in both Standard 2D & Eye Popping 3D to the United States. 6 Months Later I saw either the Trailer or TV Spot of the movie DINO TIME. "Before Hurricane Sandy hit my neighborhood on OCTOBER 29th." It said it was coming to Theaters December 7th 2012. 1 Month later came December 7th. But then, Something dreadful & terrible happened that day. The movie Went Unreleased. I of all the other American Citizens was Furious. Which I still am. Here's how I reacted that day. "What? But this is December 7th. Where's the Movie? Also, Where's the Theatrical Poster & a Pop-Up Standee AKA 3D Cardboard Movie Poster of the Film? Something's not right!" For 1328 days "Still counting." I've been insulted, Humiliated & hurt since that painful shock. In other words, Because of that day. I'm more sadness & Sorrow. Then Joy & Happiness. Plus, I Still haven't recovered from it. I haven't been myself since that Unreleased day. Then in Summer 2015 I discovered some Online Article on Hollywoodreport.com & it quotes. "The South Korean Animated Feature BACK TO THE JURASSIC will open across major U.S. Cities on June CJ Entertainment Announced on Thursday." Yes. That Film's been re Retitled to BACK TO THE JURASSIC. But there's just one problem. That Film only played in 7 countries in 6 States. Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, Huston, Tampa, Atlanta & Washington D.C. To me it was an Outrage again, It was not fair again & That's so messed up again! It was supposed to be a Theatrical release for All in the United States. When I mean a Theatrical release For All in the United States. I mean the Other Movie Theaters of The United States. “Not to mention the best & brightest ones that show movies in Both Standard 2D & Eye Popping 3D.” Like for examples, Pittsburg, Philadelphia other parts of PA, New York "Probably City & State", Especially the BRONX, Cleveland & Chinchilla OH & Los Vegas NV, San Diego, San Francisco& other parts of CALIFORNIA, San Antonio & other parts of TEXAS, Miami Orlando, Jacksonville & other parts of FLORIDA, North Dakota, South Dakota, Montana, Colorado Denver, Wyoming Idaho, Tornado Utah, Phoenix Arizona, Albuquerque & other parts of New Mexico, Alabama & just incase Alberta & a few other parts of Canada. Including where I’m from NJ. There are at least a dozen best & brightest movie theaters in the USA that play movies in both Standard 2D & Eye Popping 3D like in where I come from Atlantic City NJ. UM, Some of the others escape me. Including the other Two closest choices Where I come from in New Jersey AMC Freehold Multroplex 14. Freehold Raceway Mall, 101 Trotters way, Freehold, NJ 07728. & the other one AMC Monmouth Mall 15. Route 35 & 36, Monmouth Mall, Eatontown, NJ 07724. But I'm Still a witness Because I saw either the Trailer or TV Spot AKA the Publicity of the movie. I'm trying to Help straighten things out for the Red, White & Blue. Because America stands for truth & Justice. Plus, Someone's got to do something. Well That's the whole Story about this Animated Dinosaur Film & What I said about it is true. "AKA It is the truth." After all the truth must be herd & told. Plus, Even it's the right thing. Also, I found some of the solutions that had something to do with that Film. TOIION ANIMATION STUDIOS (South Korea), MOTIF RMC (South Korea & USA America), CJ Entertainment (South Korea & USA America), ALCHEMY (USA America) & 310 Studios (USA America). Plus, 2 Original Leads Clarius Capital Group Slash Clarius Entertainment (USA) & Myriad Pictures (USA). Just incase here are the Theatrical Posters that describes what I'm talking about. DINO TIME AKA BACK TO THE JURASSIC looks like this. Description A http://e.movie.as/p/105323.jpg http://img.goldposter.com/2015/05/Back-to-the-Jurassic_poster_goldposter_com_1.jpg I'm going to see what I can do. I'm going to explain my story to some good YouTubers what happened & what that Film was really supposed to do play in Movie Theaters everywhere in the United States. Including some Reporters. Especially reply them which of the Leads & sources had something to do with that Film. "Like you read earlier." Plus, I hope It'll make up for lost Time. Like they say I don't know when to quite. One last thing. Some of the other American Citizens also saw either the Trailer or TV Spot of that Film & they too were looking forward to see it in Theaters near them. But it didn't. Because it went Unreleased that day. Hence, I saw some YouTubers replied comments about that Film. Then I explained to them my side of the story about that Film & what happened that day. "Like I did today." As of the Leads & sources, I've wrote letters to them 2 Months ago & asked them to give that Film DINO TIME aka BACK TO THE JURASSIC another chance to play in American Movie Theaters in both 2D & 3D. Plus, Letting it's Theatrical release be 50 days in theaters in the Summer. Enough time for everybody Even the Busy Parents are off work for a week taking they're kids of different ages to see the movie in either 2D or 3D. "These days our parents are busy & sometimes have days off of duty to spend time doing Family things." We'll see what happens. After all, I'm still a witness. Especially, Still concerned about things that weren't quite right around here & what shockingly happened. Category:Blog posts